iSecret Seddie Society
by Chance.Faust.8571
Summary: Spencer has a secret society named The Secret Seddie Society. He has seven agents, eight including himself. Will they get Seddie together and make the Creddie fans forget that Creddie did not even Exist. Includes my OC Ariana.


**secret Seddie Society**

**This is my first fan fiction ever. I do not own iCarly, Seddie or Skype. I do own my OC Ariana and the Seddie Song. **

**Summary: Spencer has a secret society named The Secret Seddie Society. He has seven agents, eight including himself. Will they get Seddie together and make the Creddie fans forget that Creddie did not even Exist.**

**Agent Names: **

**Spencer: Agent 009**

**Carly: Agent 00Gloss**

**Gibby: Agent 00Merman**

**Melanie: Agent 00Ponytail**

**T-Bo- Agent 00Groovio**

**Neville: Agent 00Cool**

**Lewbert: Agent 00Mop**

**Ariana: Agent 00Rawr**

**Please review and give me some advice on how I could improve. And should I carry on with this story?**

**Chapter One**

I gathered around the computer screen as my seven 'favourite' people came into view. I am special agent 009 or more commonly known as Spencer Shay. My other agents are, Agent 00Gloss (Carlotta Shay), Agent 00Merman (Gibby Gibson),Agent 00Rawr (Ariana Lakes), Agent 00Mop (Lewbert Sline), Agent 00Ponytail (Melanie Puckett), Agent 00Cool (Neville Papperman) and Agent 00Groovio ( T-Bo). Together we make up The Secret Seddie Society, with me as there almighty leader. "Guys welcome for another secret meeting that I am holding at a top secret location."

"You mean your apartment, and why is Carly online when she is in the same place as you?", Agent00 Rawr, said with much boredom seeking through her voice.

"Agent 00Rawr, what did I tell you about using our super awesome agent names. And it is much cooler when we are all taking on web cam. And how do you know I am in my apartment?", I said with a proud look on my face. Agent 00Rawr just rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway lets sing our special seddie song". I heard everyone except Agent 00Merman groan. We then all started to sing, _"Oh great Seddie_

_Or even Fram_

_We are your ever faithful servants_

_Forever, we will fight for your cause_

_In secret, we will get you together_

_We are the loyal knights of Seddie_

_We are the true followers of Fram_

_May Samantha Joy Puckett and Fredward Aaron Benson_

_Forever be blessed_

_This is Fram_

_This is Seddie_

_And we are The Secret Seddie Society_

_Samantha Joy Puckett the bacon loving aggressive teenager_

_And, Fredward Aaron Benson the techy Spanish speaking teenager_

_These would be better lovers then_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Bonnie and Clyde_

_Ron and Hermionie_

_Odysseus and Penelope_

_Paris and Helena _

_And, Lancelot and Guinevere_

_Oh great Seddie_

_Or even Fram_

_We are your ever faithful servants_

_Forever, we will fight for your cause_

_In secret, we will get you together_

_We are the loyal knights of Seddie_

_We are the true followers of Fram_

_May Samantha Joy Puckett and Fredward Aaron Benson_

_Forever be blessed_

_This is Fram_

_This is Seddie_

_And we are The Secret Seddie Society_

_We are the members_

_Spencer Shay the artistic older brother_

_Gibby Gibson the semi naked weirdo_

_Carlotta Shay the fun-to-know best friend_

_Ariana Lakes the rebellious joker_

_Lewbert Sline the doorman with a wart_

_Melanie Puckett the ever so girly twin_

_Neville Papperman the freaky evil genius stalker_

_And, T-Bo the food on a stick addicted smoothie maker_

_The Secret Seddie Society_

_Oh great Seddie_

_Or even Fram_

_We are your ever faithful servants_

_Forever, we will fight for your cause_

_In secret, we will get you together_

_We are the loyal knights of Seddie_

_We are the true followers of Fram_

_May Samantha Joy Puckett and Fredward Aaron Benson_

_Forever be blessed_

_This is Fram_

_This is Seddie_

_And we are The Secret Seddie Society"_

Me and Agent 00Merman thought up of this song while we were the only members of The Secret Seddie Society. It was two months until Agent 00Merman become the second member of the society one and a half years ago. Our latest addition Agent 00Mop had joined about four months ago. As I snapped out of my day dream I noticed all of my agents were arguing with each other. Every week after we finish the song everybody ends up arguing with each other. "Guys, stop arguing we need a new plan to get them together". That shut them up. Every week we would think of totally ridiculous ideas to get them together. So far we have thought of locking them in a cupboard together, hanging mistletoe toe in the Groovy Smoothie at Christmas, making fake fortune cookies making them kiss and even a really extreme one a while back when Carly dated Freddie for a while after he saved her life. The perfect opportunity to get them together. According to Agent 00Rawr, Sam became a little green monster. But I have learnt not to believe anything she says. Carly says she has the gigantic crush on me. It is a little disturbing really. She is like eight. Well technically she is the same age as Carly seventeen, but still she acts like a eight year old must of the time. This was going to be a long meeting,. Our meetings start on Sunday's 10pm sharp. Some of our meetings have lasted until about 3am. Since sometimes we all get preoccupied with starting pointless and random conversations. I took a sip out of my purple robot cup with swirly straw filled with cherryade. I often pretend I was a vampire drinking blood when I drank it. I looked over to my electronic digital alarm clock. The big red numbers read 12:08 am. It was Monday morning and I needed to work on a new sculpture today. We were currently discussing how we could make Creddie vanish for good. We thought maybe announcing that Sam and Freddie had shared there first kiss. Then we realised Sam would probably do a double fist dance on all of our faces. "Guys, maybe we should all get some sleep and come back to this on Sunday. In the meantime I want ideas for destroying Creddie forever and some more ways we could get them together. Seddie". As soon as we said our usual goodbye. One by one all of the agents began signing of Skype. I signed out myself and switched my laptop off. I then went over to my bed falling asleep dreaming of vulchers dressed up as ballerinas and singing _Poker Face_ by _Lady GaGa. _

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
